Return To Gaea
by Tiggy of the Wind
Summary: Hey i updated!!! chapter three up!! and sorry, but this third chapter is kinda short and also maybe a little confusing, but please read it anyway.
1. Return to Gaea

Return to Gaea 

Return to Gaea

Disclaimer- I do not own Escaflowne, whew, that takes a lot of preassure off of me. I do own Natalia and she is mine all mine. *huggs the name Natalia* sorry of anyone else out there who reads this has that name, but this character is not you. Its mine! ALL MINE! I also own Allen, NOT Allen Schezar. But a different Allen by the name of Allen. And own Jason, yet another figment of my imagination

TYSKBTRTS *Things You Should Know Before You Read The Story* This takes place two years after the series ended. Hitomi is seventeen and now lives in the US as an exchange student. Her best american friend is named Natalia, who she happens to share the house with. And because this is my story, Folken is alive *reason: He wasn't really dead. when the doctors found him he had lost a LOT of blood but, the sword didn't pierce his heart, it was really close. So he was left very weak but has now recoperated and just has a scare where the sword tip hit him.* Dilandau is NOT Celena. In my story Celena was never found. And with the exception of Dallet, Chesta, Migel, and Guimel. *gotta give sheep-boy a chance* The rest of the dragonslayers are dead. And another thing, I can niether write fight or romance scenes, well maybe to you I can, but never the less I shall try my best.I shall also try to keep most of the people in character, but I can't promise anything. Oh, and Balgus isn't dead either. *same situation as Folken, except Balgus doesn't have as much hair as he used to...the fire*

------------------------------CH1 Earth------------------------------

"Tell me about him again, tell me about Amano." Natalia giggled as she watched Hitomi turn red.

"There really isn't that much to tell Nati *her nickname for Natalia*." Hitomi blushed again.

"Yeah, sure, not much to tell about your first boyfriend. Thats what they all say." Natalia joked. "I'm sorry did I make ya blush" she giggled evily. 

Hitomi looked her friend up and down. Nati had long long blond hair, when it was down it she almost sit on it. And the her blue eyes were clear but they were dark. The blue when you look outside on a clear night after twilinght before the stars come out. Hitomi had never seen anyone's eyes with such a color. Nati was sincere but she was also hyper, very hyper. And she could get hyper off of anything from water to carrots. *not to mention sugar*

"Since I embarrased you, why don't I make it up to you by, oh I don't know, reading your fortune?" Natalia held up her tarot card set. She concentrated on the deck and...

"BOO!!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" The two girls screamed. Natalia's tarot cards went all over the place.

"Ha ha, gotcha!"

"Jason" Nati growned. "Go scare fluffy. Thats all your capable of anyway." Hitomi grinned Jason was like Natalia in everyway except the looks departement. While she was a blond, he had shimmering black hair. She had dark blue eyes, he had light green eyes, like spring's first leaves. Hitomi would have asked him out long ago if it wasn't for the fact that him and Nati were twins. You couldn't find a brother and sister closer than these two were. They had never seriously fought a day in their lives. They play fighted, but they never meant the words they said. It was then that Hitomi looked down at her lap. 

"Huh? The tower and the dragon" As she said these words Hitomi knew that it was happening all over again. At that same instant a pillar of light engulfed the three teenagers.

--------------------------Ch2 Meanwhile In Fanelia-------------------------

A fist slammed down onto the wooden table.

"We have to do something! *slam* We just can't sit here doing nothing while villages are being attacked! *slam*"

"Please Lord Van, try to control your emotions." Balgus interrupted much to the relief of the table.

"I can't!" Van slammed his fist into the table for the umptelenth time that day. A crack started to form in the wood.

"Please Lord Van, this is the last table in the castle!"

"What happened to all of them?" Van asked confused.

"You, so Lord Van, if you will, try to hit something less breakable."

"I can't make any promises but I'll try."

Balgus started to speak but was interrupted.

"LORD VAN!!" Its an orange bullet, no its a speeding talking orange cannonball, no its MERLE!!. The catgirl/woman did her usual latch-on-to-Van. "I've missed you Lord Van." Merle told him as she hugged him.

"I've missed you too Merle." Van replied returning the hug.

"I would like you to meet someone."

"Who Merle?"

"He is my husband Jeryl." A handsome catman walked into the room. He was a brown tabby with golden eyes.

"Congradulations on your marriage Merle, Jeryl."

"Thank you." Jeryl replied in a vioce that sounded almost musical.

Merle, who had been looking out the window suddeny spun around to face Van. "Uh, Van, I think I just saw a pillar of light."

"Are you s..." Van was cut off by the door slamming open.

"Van, I just saw a pillar of light." Allen said rapidly out of breath from the run to the room.

"You, boy." Van said to one of his servants that happened to be in the room. "Prepare four hourses imediatley." The servant ran off with Merle, Jeryl, and Allen in tow.

"Is it you Hitomi? Have you returned?" Then Van turned and started after the others.

What will happen next? I know, you don't. If you peeps out there reading his review it I shall post more of this story, and just to inform you it gets better as time goes on. And depending on the number of reviews I get, the sooner I post the next chapter. And to those of you who like long stories, this is a long story. I already have it written in a notebook up to page 140...and for me that is about 52 chapters so far, and being no where near the end. So it is just a matter of reviews that keeps this thing going. Review well and you shall see more. My goal for whenever I finish this story is 100 reviews. And I'll try to make longer posts next time. If there is a next time. 

~Tiggy of the wind~ aka Kana

------------------------------Ch3 Somewhere Outside Fanelia-------------------------


	2. Meanwhile in Fanelia

Return To Gaea

Disclaimer- *in a tired voice* I do not the Labyrinth. I do not own the goblin kings tights...i do not. *Gabe muse appears and whispers into our wonderful authoress's ear* Whoops!...hehe...wrong fic. I do not own Escaflowne, Van Hitomi, or Allen. I do own Nati, Allen Schrite, Jason, Jeryl and Gabe, not to mention Lavina and Davita...although they actually belong to my friends Firedemon and Ice eyes.

-----------------------------------------Ch3 Somewhere Outside Fanelia-----------------------------------------

"Where are we?" Jason asked the obvious question. One that wasn't expected to be answered.

"I think we are outside of Fanelia" Hitomi answered the question that didn't expect to be answered.

"What?! What do you mean outside of Fanelia!? There is no place on Earth called Fanelia!" Nati paced around fretting on how Fanelia didn't exsist.

"You're right Nati, there is no place on Earth known as Fanelia." Hitomi answered. "We are on Gaea."

"Like the greek goddess named Gaia?" Nati asked.

"No I mean the planet." Hitomi replied without a trace of sarcasm.

"Five...four...three..." Jason started a countdown. "Two...one" Nati pretended to faint and Jason caught her.

"Seriously, there is a planet in our solar system that no one knows about. It is called Gaea." Hitomi stated matter of factly.

"If no one knows about it, how come you know about it?" Jason asked suspiciously.

"Because I've been here before."

"What! And you never told me!" Nati started fretting all over again. "I am your best friend! You tell your bet friend stuff like this!" Natalia paced around Hitomi.

"Would you have believed me?" Hitomi asked her friend.

"Maybe..." Hitomi looked at her friend.

"Okay, I would have pretended to believe you as I waited for the wonderful men in white coats to show up." 

Hitomi grinned. "I knew it. You are so predictable some times." The two girls hugged each other. Jason who had mostly kept to himself during all this decided to speak up. 

"I hate to innterupt you girls, bt something is comeing toward us.."

"Hide!" Nati yelled as she dived for the bushes brother in tow.

"No wait!" Hitomi grabbed Jason's arm and Jason's feet. "I know those people...I think...at least one of them." Natalia and Jason weren't convinced, they dived straight into the bushes. Sighing Hitomi followed them. The four riders reached the clearing and dismounted.

"Hello!" Van called searching around frantically. "Hello?"

"Vack!" Hitomi started to climb out of the bushes but Jason tackled her before she was all the way in veiw.

"Hitomi!" Van yelled.

"Get away from her!" Allen growled brandishing his sword. Jason climbed off of Hitomi and placed himself between Van, Allen, and Hitomi. Allen stpped forward and grabbed Jason holding the sword against his throat.

"Jason!" Hitomi yelled. "Allen stop it!" 

"Get away from my brother!" Nati growled as she charged out of the bushes and tackled Allen from the side.

"Natalia!" Jason shouted as Allen and his sister wrestled.

Allen pinned Nati beneath him where he finally got a good look at her. "What a girl!?" Allen looked shocked as he climbed off of her. "I am so sorry! I didn't know!" He held out his hand for her.

"What do you mean you didn't know?! What did you think I was? Godzilla?!" Nati finally got a good look at him. "Allen?" 

"What?" Jason and Allen both said at the same time. 

"Wow, you look exactly like Allen Sch-" Nati was cut off by another pillar of light.

Well thats all for now. Sorry that I only posted one chapter but i'm tired of typing. I need more inspiration. Please leave a contrabution in the little box and i might keep posting chapters more frequently. If i don't get more reviews you don't get no more story. And just to inform you I have about 300 pages already written for this thing. Ta ta.

~Tiggy~


	3. Somewhere Outside Fanelia

----------------------------------- Chapter 4, still outside Fanelia---------------------------------  
  
  
"Allen!" Natalia and Jaosn yelled as the pillar of light evaporated leaving behind a tall blond person.  
"Natalia!" the newcomer identified as Allen shouted out, conserned when he saw Nati's situation. Her situation was sprawled on the ground with an imposing blond person with a striking resemblance to himself standing over her.  
"Get away from her." He threatened the imposing blond man standing over her. Before he walked over and reached down to let Nati up.  
"Thanks Ally." Nati moved in to hug him with him doing the same.  
"Wait a minute!" Hitomi barged between them. "Who are you and why have I never seen you before?" Hitomi glared at him accusingly. Jason took the liberty of answering.  
"This is Allen Schrite, my best friend. You don't know him because he goes to my school, not your girls'."  
  
*Note to reader  
Jason and Natalia go to different schools. Both are private, Allen goes to the school with Jason and Hitomi goes to the school with Nati. But! Allen, Jason and Natalia all went to the same school until the tenth grade they each went to their private schools. Even then, all of them remaided close friends with the exception of Hitomi not knowing Allen*  
  
"Oh," Hitomi replied, "I didn't know."  
Allen smiled, "That's alright." He said. "Now where were we?" he grinned mischeviouly at Nati, reaching out for her with his arms.  
"Oh my goodness!!" Hitomi exclaimed, "You two are going out!"  
"No they aren't" Jason answered for his sister and his best friend, the two of them were blushing too hard to hard to form a proper answer.  
  
  
  
  
Hey, I'm sorry. That was extremely short. But think of it this way, at least I updated. As for this fic, standard disclaimers apply. And it won't take much, I'll try to update this fic at least once a week.   
Thanks  
~Tiggy of the wind~ 


End file.
